my Doctor does not answer
by earlyable
Summary: "Well, walking through the sewers on a particularly disgusting planet in a particularly disreputable part of the Universe JUST because he wouldn't let me drive is a particularly good reason NOT to be pleased with him." Formerly 'Getting it wrong again'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So basically I've decided that writing my multi-chaptered story everyday at lunchtime will eventually kill me, so I came up with this. Oh, and I think they're both going to be a bit on the less knowledgeable side in this (I really hate saying younger! It makes me feel like we're stereotyping the actors.) Enjoy! And remember, reviews = love + a happy writer**

**XXX**

"Okay," said River, as she twisted the map slightly to get a better look at it, "If we take a left up here," She shined the torch down the opening to illuminate the horrible nature of the passageway, "Then we can exit up a ladder which, if I'm right, should be halfway down the passage."

"Yes but how long is the passage?" asked the Doctor, pouting.

"Sweetie, if you keep complaining, I'll drag you down there myself." She responded testily. _Well, walking through the sewers on a particularly disgusting planet in a particularly disreputable part of the Universe JUST because he wouldn't let me drive is a particularly good reason NOT to be pleased with him._

"River?" the Doctor asked almost timidly.

She glanced around to look at him, "Yes?"

"Why are you upset with me?" He asked, looking as though he expected a barrage of yelling to occur.

River opened her mouth to yell at him and shook his head; _He honestly has no idea what he's done wrong. For him… this is _fun. "You haven't done anything, sweetie. Let's just keep walking."

She strode off down the passage with the only torch and the Doctor scrabbled behind her to keep up. "I mean, River, I haven't done anything wrong. And now you can't claim I don't take you anywhere interesting."

"Sweetie, you arrived a day late, promised me somewhere amazing, landed us _here_, got us lost in about an hour, then promptly got us arrested fifteen minutes after that and now we're having to crawl through the sewer in the hopes of escape. What haven't you done?" River glared at him, _I didn't raise my voice, so that's a point to me_.

"But River," He whined, "I don't even know why we were arrested." River rolled her eyes and set about trying to find the ladder, "Sshh, love, I'm looking for the ladder, come help me find it."

The Doctor began muttering under his breath, but nonetheless began searching for the ladder. "River, what exactly am I looking for?"

"A ladder," She responded, "Nothing special."

"Yes, I know that; genius, remember? But I mean what kind of ladder? Is it wood, steel, an amalgamation of technocantinal silver?" He said sounding condescending, _I mean, it's not like he has any right to sound like that, _I'm_ the one who has to put up with _him.

"Sweetie, I think we can definitively say it's not going to be wood or technocantinal silver, because wood should have rotted by now and because this part of the universe hasn't even heard of teleports yet."

"Well, I think I can prove you wrong on that front." He said confidently as River shone the torch at where he was looking, "A wooden ladder, in a sewer! How stupid are they? There's no way we're getting up that thing, it'll be rotten all the way through."

"Maybe not, if they put a wooden ladder in a sewer, it must be treated because otherwise the rats would have made off with parts of it by now. I'll go up first so I can help pull you up, because I don't think the ladder reaches all the way up to the top."

River smirked, "Sweetie, I think you're just afraid of putting a foot wrong because you're too busy staring at my arse." The Doctor flushed and opened his mouth to deny it and closed it, flushing harder. River laughed and gestured for him to go up the ladder, still laughing.

"Okay, so where do we go from here, sweetie?" River asked breathlessly. The Doctor looked around helplessly, "I don't know…"

"Well, you can't sit around and hold me all day, what do we do?" River said, impatience leaking into her voice as she slipped a little bit more; the Doctor adjusted his grip somewhat to make sure she didn't fall. "If we're careful, I might be able to pull you up." He said somewhat nervously. "But only if we're careful." He reiterated uncertainly.

The position he was in was very awkward; said awkwardness was only increased by the positioning, as it meant that he had a very advantageous view down River's shirt but this also meant he had a _very_ tenuous grip on River herself and if he twisted his body wrong, they'd both fall and, considering the fall was 20 metres, there was not a very good chance of survival. He was leaning down into the hole, his upper body entirely swallowed into the ground. So much so, that had a passerby cared enough to notice or think this behaviour odd (on this planet, no one was likely to think too much about another being, mostly because of self-preservation), they would probably miss him entirely due to only his legs being visible and considering the state of his pants and that of the road, it was very unlikely.

"I'm very good at being careful, sweetie." She had started moving up his body with her arms pulling her upwards and by the time she finished speaking was at eye level with him enough to wink at him causing him to blush furiously.

"I'm sure you are." He flirted back tentatively. River laughed as she hauled herself up the last little bit and collapsed onto the ground next to the Doctor's legs. He groaned and pushed himself back and crumpled to a heap beside her. "Okay," He gasped out, "Any ideas for where we go from here?"

River looked from side to side, "Well, I think the TARDIS is that way." She said, pointing, "So, I'd suggest going that way, sweetie." He nods and drags himself out of the gutter and then proffers his hand to River, "Oh, I don't think so, my love." She said, empathically shaking her head, "Last time I took your hand for help, I ended up dangling over the entrance to a sewer."

"Well… it's not my fault if the engineering on this planet is nowhere near as superior as what I'm used to."

"It was wood! How can you possibly have thought that it'd hold? Especially in one of _these_ sewers!" Honestly!" The Doctor looked on at her helplessly and shrugged. _He honestly thinks this is fun and he has no idea that I really just want to go back to the TARDIS and relax. He's _such _a _child _sometimes… most times… almost all the time… But that's not the point! The point is… I don't really have a point. But he's sweet and he's trying. _River didn't know why she was trying to justify herself to herself.

The Doctor shook her gently, "River, we need to get moving. Are you okay?"

"I'm always okay when I'm with you, my love." He flushed and ducked his head a bit and then appeared to force himself to look at her, "Are you though?"

"Yes! What's brought this on then?" River looked a bit confused and a loud bang in the next street over brought her to her senses and she grabbed the Doctor's hand and began to walk towards the TARDIS. "Well, you seem a bit upset with me. _Not _that you have any reason to, I mean this is a perfectly good d- outing." He was distracting himself again and his regular self was returning with a vengeance as he slipped and revealed what he was thinking.

"What did you say?" River said, shocked.

"An outing! I said an outing!" The Doctor hurriedly rectified his mistake, but it was too late.

"You were about to say date, weren't you?" She glanced at him hopefully and he opened his mouth to respond, and then his expression changed and he grabbed her hand, "Guards! Run!" He hissed at her and they were off again.

**A/N: Okay... this was meant to be a oneshot, but I get the feeling I'll be writing a sequel to this soon. Very soon is the foretelling.**

**Obernewtyn****: Okay, so I know most of the people reading this will probably have **_**not**_** read the Obernewtyn series, but to be perfectly honest, I don't care! The way she ending the 6****th**** book in the series is ridiculous, I mean, how could she just leave me like this! ARGH!**

**BTW, this will be reposted when I get this back from my beta reader, 11****th**** Doctor's Mermaid Sam.**

**A/N (#2): Okay, so it's back and here's the updated, beta read version.**


	2. Add on

**A/N: So there will be a sequel (two actually) and a prequel. These will be posted soon, their titles will be:**

** Shot down (prequel)**

** Third time's the charm (sequel)**

** Luck has nothing to do with it (finale)**

**Look out for them because they'll be coming to a FanFiction site near you!**


End file.
